Two for the price of Many
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: What if Patrick's female victims didn't die after being impregnated by him? What if they continued to survive, only to become breeders for him? And he kept them locked up in order to produce enough offspring to overtake the world?
1. Two from the price of Many

Creation began on 09-06-15

Creation ended on 09-29-15

Species

Two for the price of Many

A/N: Again, _Species 2_ had more potential for carnage than any of the other films of the franchise. Here's another example.

"My sister decided to join us," said the young woman to Patrick Ross as they stood in the hotel room. "We share everything together."

Patrick, taken over by a primal urge from the deepest corners of his DNA, closed the door behind him so that there would be unlimited privacy between him and these two women that wanted him for the night.

-x-

"…What do you expect, Brea?" The other woman monitoring Sil's genetic successor, Eve, asked the woman that was also monitoring her. "She's watching baseball."

Within her isolated environment, the artificial hybrid, Eve, was watching a baseball game that was happening elsewhere in the world beyond her isolation, covered by electronic patches in order to record her pulse rate and brainwaves. While the game was interesting, she was starting to feel a different measure of excitement that she couldn't explain. It was like every cell in her body was suddenly set ablaze by some intensifying heat.

-x-

"Oomphf!" Patrick grunted as he thrusts repeatedly into the first woman beneath him, holding her gorgeous nude body and kissing her neck and breasts.

"Ungh!" The woman, holding onto his back with her arms as her legs were splayed on either side of the bed, panted as he moved in and out of her. "Aah… Gah…"

The second woman, growing hot and wet between her legs as she watched them, knew her patience was about to pay off. She watched as the pair tighten their hold on one another as their orgasm was reached, and her sister chuckled as she fell back against the pillows and sheets while Patrick panted as he had finished being emptied out by the first woman.

"Oh…oh… You are a hero," she heard her sister pant as they parted in the bed. "Oh, God."

She felt great, like she could still feel his lovemaking inside of her as her sweat-drenched body got off the bed.

Her sister came over and declared, "It's my turn."

Patrick, feeling a little rested, turned over to face the younger sister as she stripped down to her birthday suit, revealing her moist spot to him, and moved his right hand down from her neck to her left breast and waist.

"Yes," he expressed, dismissing his first sexual conquest in favor of this new one that wanted him, "it is."

She climbed into bed and kissed him as she scooted back and laid down while he put his arms around her and parted her legs so that he could enter her.

"Oh!" She gasped, feeling him slide deep inside of her, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him to keep him inside her.

-x-

Within the bathroom, the first woman, discarding her bathrobe as she stepped into the shower stall to clean up, felt pleased with herself for having sex with Patrick. It was something many women sought to achieve when they heard of a new hero that was around. Whether they were rock stars, sports stars or even movie stars, she was among a legion of women that would be driven to court these men into bed.

"Aah," she heard her sister in the bedroom, obviously enjoying her tryst with the astronaut.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the stall; nobody ever said that she couldn't join the pair in a threesome. But before she could put her hand on the doorknob, she felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach and it went up to her throat. She ran over to the sink and waited for the feeling of vomiting to come to pass, but it didn't come. Instead, she just felt terrible, an awful pain in her gut and sweat forming on her forehead.

What could possibly cause this to befall her right now? Could it have been some sort of food poisoning from the fundraiser earlier? It had to be that. What else could make her want to puke and give her a headache?

"Aaah!" She heard her sister outside, and it sounded like Patrick was roaring at her in there.

 _God, can't they keep it down out there?_ She wondered, closing her eyes in anticipation of the moment she would vomit into the sink. _I'm not feeling so great right now._

Soon enough, the feeling of puking came, and she washed her mouth out. But she still felt under the weather. Her mind was scattered allover. She then fell to the floor, crying.

-x-

"Aaahh!" Eve gasped, discarding the baseball in her hand away as she panted, the feeling that had overtaken her minutes ago dissipating from her senses.

-x-

Patrick pulled his car over by his family's childhood shed on the estate, safe from potential prying eyes. As he got out, the pain-filled cries of the two women from earlier in the night continued to make themselves heard by him. He helped them out of the back seats and led them to the shed.

The elder sister, agonized by her swollen belly, begged Patrick to take her to a hospital, but he ignored her, and gave her left hand to a little boy that had been in the car with them; this was their son, whom she had delivered in the bathroom after their lovemaking session.

The younger sister, in the same, agonizing state as the elder sister, cried softly as Patrick made her hold the right hand of their son as he led them to the shed. She could feel the unborn child inside her shifting, and she fell to the ground.

"Please," she cried, feeling that it was coming quickly. "Please, I need a doctor, Patrick."

But Patrick opened the door to the shed and came back to drag her inside.

"No. No, please! Don't do this to us, please!"

The elder sister was then forced to enter the shed by the boys and the door closed behind them.

-x-

As the days went by, the sisters that had wanted to bed the astronaut had been doing what they hadn't intended on doing since that night. Wracked with labor pains and inhumanly-swollen bellies, they had delivered at least ten children apiece, but with every birth that they went through, they wished that they had just died. The strain of labor and the pressure of pushing out child after child without end, with only a minute or two to recover from the previous birth, it was a nightmare for them.

Watching them and making sure that they couldn't get away, even if they could, the sons and daughters that had been delivered by them days before, grown to their teens, watched as their mothers continued to bring more of their siblings into the world.

Somehow, the women's reproductive systems had been manipulated by Patrick's alien genetics and made to serve a purpose as breeders for his hybrid offspring. Instead of being killed by the impregnation after being ejaculated into, they just had overstimulated ovaries producing new eggs that were infected by the leftover seed that they got from Patrick.

Every now and then, the father would come to check up on the mothers and bring food for them, but beyond that, he would ignore their pleas to be let go of or taken to a hospital.

Patrick had returned late one night, bringing in a new face for the women to see; it was another woman, sobbing in pain as she held her swollen belly while blood seeped from between her legs.

She was Melissa, Patrick's fiancée, now another member of this small group of breeding females. Just last night, on the final day of the ten-day sexual quarantine placed on the people that went to Mars six months ago, she had engaged in intercourse with her future spouse, and Patrick changed afterwards, like he had become a completely different person.

"Patrick, please," Melissa begged him, feeling the baby's head crowning. "I need a doctor!"

But he ignored her and left them there.

"Aaaahh!" The younger sister yelled as she gave birth to another hybrid.

The End?

A/N: Should this be continued? Nobody's done anything like this before.


	2. Time to Spread

Creation began on 09-29-15

Creation ended on

Species

Two for the price of Many: Time to Spread

With the ten-day quarantine over (and his alien nature exerting control over him), Patrick Ross had gone out on a mating spree, searching for as many females as possible to procreate with. The goal was to produce as many hybrids to add to the many he hid in his childhood shed with the sisters from the fundraiser and his fiancée, who continued to birth more of his children from their infected wombs, despite the pain the repeated childbearing caused them.

Unfortunately, unlike them, none of these other women were able to survive bearing just one hybrid child of his, often resulting in him having to dispose of the bodies to avoid drawing too much attention to himself. He had at least ten women that didn't make it, leaving him with seven sons and three daughters. It would be a short while until he was set to go back out again into the world and breed again.

-x-

"…Aaaahh!" Lindsey, the debutante from the fundraiser party, groaned as another hybrid child was pushed into the world by her. "Aah…aah…"

As she past out, one of the sons of Patrick and his fiancee, who was holding her, let her go and picked up the newborn, finding it was another girl.

Then, fifteen minutes later, Melissa had birthed another child of her own, another boy.

"Please," she begged, "kill me."

-x-

"You see?" One of the women tasked with monitoring Eve's biorhythms revealed to Laura Baker. "Every so often, her rates go berserk."

Laura was uncertain of who was behind this, as she and Lennox had been unable to ascertain the identity or location of the hybrid perp. And then, there was the fact that the only deaths they were even aware of were the two women found on the street two days ago in an alley. Beyond that, there were no leads or clues to follow.

-x-

With the belief that only a rare few of the human females could survive an extended period of bearing his hybrid children, Patrick decided to return to his childhood home and work with the sisters and Melissa, who, by now with the time he'd been out and about, had to have bore even more hybrids for him. Once he did a headcount of his sons and daughters, he would have them cocoon and reemerge as adults in order to send them out into the world. They would go their separate ways, spread as far as they could, with his sons breeding with the strongest females like he did the first three times, and his daughters bearing the children of the strongest males. When all was said and done, there would've been very little hope in preventing what led to an epidemic of species-threatening proportions.

Entering the barn, he found his fiancée had just delivered another boy, no longer having the strength to scream in pain or fear, but her sobs continued to make themselves known to his sight. He walked past her and stood in front of the two sisters, who'd been dragged further to the back of the barn by his daughters as they spawned three more hybrids each. This surprised him; with him, they each had only been able to birth one hybrid at a time. They, too, had ceased screaming, but their tears were still visible. He turned to the left side of the floorboards…and took notice of one of his older sons with Melissa, who was as bare as he'd been eight days ago, and realized what had happened while he was out.

Somehow, the sisters must've ceased reproduction of his children, and this hybrid had restarted it by breeding them himself, filling them with his seed, resulting in these hybrids being third generation instead of second generation. This, of course, meant that these children would develop much faster than his own were, probably within hours instead of days. But he paid this discovery no mind; so long as the women were still alive, the primary source of his many hybrid children would be building.

Just then, one of the sisters had birthed another trio of hybrids, unable to scream or move to show that any effort was put into her birthing.

-x-

"…I think we may have a lead on where our alien is," said Lennox to Laura over the phone as he rode around the streets. "A call came in an hour ago about a man covered in blood returning to a seedy hotel. I'm heading there right now."

The seedy hotel was only about four stories in height, with old paint peeling off and bars on the windows. It was one of those cheap-priced way stations for people that valued their privacy over the quality of the setting. It was probably at least twenty dollars for a week here.

"Anyone here call the police an hour ago?" Lennox questioned the man behind the counter and the men on the old sofas around the lobby.

"Yeah, I did," the guy behind the counter answered him. "He's in 35-D on the top floor."

"And you're sure he was covered in blood?"

"His shirt was drenched in it, I swear."

Lennox took the elevator up to the fourth floor and walked down the hall to the door of the potential perp.

-x-

Eighty-eight. Patrick Ross had counted eighty-eight children he had fathered through the sisters and Melissa. One-hundred-thirty-seven and increasing when you included the newer children that had been fathered by one of his sons. They were a small army of young men and women, not as vulnerable as humans were, and backed up by remarkable qualities that humans would never possess for many thousands of generations.

And now, as he was helping them into the chrysalis stage to be reborn as adults, he figured it would be another two hours before they were able to go their separate ways. So many children, so few grandchildren, and from just three women that had never been through as much pain as one could possibly endure. He guessed that he should be more grateful to these three for becoming such reliable incubators.

-x-

As the science team entered the seedy hotel disguised as a police crew, they collected the remains of the culprit and took him back to the lab to run their tests and ascertain his identity, both human and alien.

Lennox, with just a minor arm and leg injury, was unsure of whether or not this alien bastard was the one responsible for these recent deaths. It was just a feeling, but he felt like there was no easy way to know for sure.

-x-

With the last of his children entering the chrysalis stage, Patrick returned to check on the women that had given them to him, and was quite surprised to find all three of them standing up on their feet…and looking at him. But, as strange as it seemed, he didn't detect any hostility from any of them.

Bare as the children they were forced to bear, the sisters and Melissa appeared quite well, considering that they had endured accelerated pregnancies over a dozen times, with their abdomens restored to their slender states. They appeared a little endowed with some more muscle growth in their arms and legs. But it was their eyes that gave any indication that they were anything but well. It was like something had died within them…and was replaced with something else entirely.

"While you were away, we all got better," Melissa told him, walking over to him.

Still detecting no hostility from them, Patrick didn't suspect anything to happen. But then, he was surprised by his fiancee kissing him on his lips!

The expressions on the sisters' faces turned grim and shallow. These three clearly had something on their minds.

"It turns out the sisters aren't really sisters," Melissa, once she removed her lips from his, told him. "They just had a habit of charming unreachable men."

The next thing Patrick noticed, the three no longer looked human. Their skin turned a dark shade of red or maroon, their hair became replaced with tentacles, and their eyes turned yellow. Somehow, as Patrick began to suspect, the continued birthing of his children had resulted in a mutation to the rest of their bodies, turning them into hybrids similar to himself and their children. He didn't even suspect something of this sort could happen.

To be continued…

A/N: Another completed chapter for Halloween.


	3. Inevitable

Creation began on 11-01-15

Creation ended on 12-14-15

Species

Two for the price of Many: Inevitable

They were fully grown now, able to go their separate ways without their parents' guidance. All they needed to do now was breed and overtake the human race. Unlike their father, the sons could breed much faster, as proven by one of the boys' copulating with the two sisters and had them produce more children in a single birthing. By the time anyone realized what was going on, they will have spread across the very nation.

The sisters, or rather, the best friends had left earlier, leaving their children with Patrick to their own fates, intending to continue their way of charming men of the most unreachable hierarchy…with the addition of killing them to ensure that they didn't get caught in their alien states. This left Patrick with Melissa, just like before.

-x-

"The DNA we found in this hybrid doesn't match the DNA we found in the other bodies," went Laura to Lennox over the phone. "This guy, whoever he was, isn't our culprit."

"If not him, then who could it be?" Lennox questioned.

They were both at a crossroads on this mystery.

-x-

Unfortunately, the bizarre killings began to spread as far as New York within the span of a week. And towards New Jersey shortly afterwards. Nobody knew who or what was killing people, but some suspected it was a cult of some sort, a bunch of Satanists or carnal sadists working in cells here and there.

-x-

"…It turns out this guy taught Orinksy at Stanford," Lennox told Laura, as they entered the asylum that this Cromwell was incarcerated in.

"But why is he is?" She asked him.

"That's the interesting thing. It's all classified."

-x-

"…They grow up so fast," Melissa expressed, as she delivered another hybrid daughter with Patrick two days ago, seeing her being the age of a ten-year-old now, about to enter the pupal stage to finish her development.

Patrick paid her no mind, as he was preparing to announce to his father that he and Melissa were going to get married in another week.

Melissa had already procured her wedding dress yesterday.

-x-

"…Carbon-based elements in the fossils of that meteorite exist only in the Magellanic Galaxy," Cromwell told Laura and Lennox. "That's over one-hundred-million light years away from here."

"So how did they get to Mars, then?" Lennox asked him.

"By my reckoning, the planet was visited and colonized by an alien species over one-billion years ago," he explained, "except that the species was like a plague, a cancer…able to a world like our own, with rivers, oceans and plants, into a useless hunk of rock. When I heard the government was going to send a mission to Mars, I strongly urged them to reconsider doing so."

"On what grounds?" Laura questioned.

"On grounds that alien DNA may still inhabit the planet," he answered. "Even after so many centuries, the DNA would still be preserved within the soil. And that any human attempting to violate the planet would result in biological contamination."

Laura and Lennox sighed, for that may have been the reason for the recent deaths that have occurred.

"Let me guess," went Lennox to Cromwell, "they chose not to listen and stuck you in here?"

"That's right," he expressed.

"Why do you think Orinksy tried to call you before he died?" Laura asked him, as Orinksy had been found murdered a few days ago.

"To tell me that I was right. Whatever species destroyed Mars that those astronauts brought back with them…may God have mercy on our souls."

-x-

More deaths were occurring every day now, reaching as far as Texas and Nevada. Reports were sketchy at best, with people turning into monsters and so on. By the time the government had discovered that Patrick Ross had been infected by the alien DNA, they were puzzled as to how he was able to produce such a large brood in such a short period of time…and were unable to locate him or his wife, as they had left for their honeymoon right after they got married…and they didn't say where they were going or when they would be back.

-x-

"…Look at this, Lindsey," went Claudia to her bestie, reading the morning paper. "It looks like our sons and daughters have made us grandmothers."

While the news didn't exactly say that, the fact that there were so many people dying across the United States, it had their children with Patrick.

"Oh, I wish they'd stay out of trouble," said Lindsey to her. "But I guess they get this from us."

-x-

It was hopeless. The hybrids were spreading too quickly to be suppressed by any quarantine measures. A number of Patrick's children and their children and their children had already left the States and were heading for places unknown. And neither Patrick or Melissa could be found.

-x-

Bora Bora was such a nice place to enjoy a honeymoon, as Patrick and Melissa were complete strangers in the eyes of others. The sun was warm, the breeze soothing, and the water relaxing. It was Heaven on Earth. And nobody was the wiser. Not that they were wise to begin with.

Looking up to the sky, Patrick noticed a plane fly by…and wondered if any of his children were on it.

Fin

A/N: Well, this is pretty much it right now. Whether an epilogue is in the works or not is unknown at the moment, but now the hybrids are all over the planet.


	4. Ruination

Creation began on 12-23-15

Creation ended on 12-23-15

Species

Two for the price of Many: Ruination

A/N: Not much of an epilogue, but here it is.

Earth, once a lush planet where billions of humans could be found, was now a planet where they were on the endangered species list with no hope of recovering. The hybrids had spread and adapted too quickly, breeding with humans and each other to produce more offspring. It was only eight years since the epidemic began to spread, but it was long enough to force a rapid decline for mankind. For any one hybrid the military powers of the human race managed to destroy, it seemed that eight more took his or her place, wiping out more humans.

-x-

Having eliminated the humans in Bora Bora, Patrick and Melissa, having spawned enough hybrids to replace the amount of people that once resided there, had decided to make it their residence due to its beauty. Some of their children had bred with their victims to avoid as much incest as possible, so many of the descendants were half cousins instead of half siblings.

Splat! Melissa, having gotten pregnant again, just delivered another hybrid and walked away from where she stood on the docks by a boat.

She wasn't concerned with its well-being, as her previous children were able to get up and walk away in three minutes after being born eight months ago. All she had to do was deliver and walk away, leaving it to its own decisions. She was about to row over to where Patrick was in the ocean to join him.

-x-

"…It's over," said Lennox, unable to track down any other hybrids down in Utah. "There's too many of them…and they keep spawning."

Pierce! A tentacled appendage thrust out his front; a hybrid had stabbed him through the back.

He fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over as he faded from life.

-x-

By the year Twenty-Ten, there was hardly a human left on the planet.

"Aaaahh!" A woman screamed as her womb burst open to reveal a new hybrid, killing her.

"Grurgh!" A man screamed as a woman suddenly turned into a monster and snapped his neck before her belly started to expand and open to reveal his inhuman baby, his legacy before dying.

Fin

A/N: Told you it wasn't much of an epilogue.


	5. Forced to go on

Creation began on 04-29-16

Creation ended on 05-14-16

Species

Two for the price of Many: Forced to go on

A/N: Some of you wondered about this.

As one of the sons of Patrick and Melissa watched over Lindsey and Claudia as they were forced to give birth again and again to his father's children, the captive women could only cry in silence as they felt their unwanted lover's children vacate their wombs in succession. He was approaching early manhood before the cocoon stage that would transform him into an adult version of himself, and already the sight of the two mothers of his half-brothers and sisters had sparked his alien nature.

"Aaaurgh! Urgh!" Lindsey panted as she felt the newborn pass through her, and the momentary relief that followed before the next child began its gestation inside her.

But after a minute came and went, followed by another five minutes…and five minutes after that, the anticipated child didn't grow inside her. She struggled to get up, seeing one of the daughters (she didn't know if she was hers or even Claudia's, anymore) pick up the previous newborn along with the newborn of Claudia's, and felt only pain from repeated childbearing. It was foolish of her to suspect it, but she started to wonder if she was just done with what Patrick did to her, that she had finished having his babies. If it was so, then it likely possible for her to get away from here, to get help for Claudia and Melissa and stop Patrick and whatever it was he was planning on doing with these children he forced them to bear.

Creak. She looked up in front of her and saw the older boy approaching her…and he pushed her back down.

"Aah!" She gasped, and felt him press his hands against her deflated belly. "Aah! Please…please, let me go. Please."

But instead, he ripped open her dress…and turned into something out of the realm of nightmares. He looked humanoid, dark red, scaly and spiky. And below his waist, she could see…his erection pointing at her.

"No," she cried, knowing what he was about to do to her, and tried to make a getaway.

He pushed her back down again and got on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance…and pushed into her.

"Aaahh!" She gasped, feeling it come in, all the way in, and filling her.

"Rrraurgh!" He growled down at her as he began to thrust in and out of her, rocking her body.

"Please…stop…" She begged him, but he kept on going.

She felt him getting bigger inside her. Much bigger than she feared, and her walls tightening around him.

"Rraaaurgh…finish…what…you…started…" He grunted, holding her arms to her sides.

Suddenly, he stopped…and released what had been building within him for over three minutes whilst inside the mother of some of his half-siblings. And Lindsey found new strength in her to scream from the result.

"Aaaaahh!" She yelled in pain as she felt his seed flow into her, leaving a burning irritation. "Aaahh!"

While he was still hardened, he slowly pulled out of Lindsey…and turned his attention to Claudia, who appeared to have also stopped producing more of his half-siblings…and ripped her dress off to give himself access to her body.

"Aaahh!" Claudia screamed as the hybrid climbed onto her and held her down. "No! No more! Please, stop!"

But he did nothing of the sort but what he did to Lindsey, thrusting hard into her to build up another orgasm.

Lindsey tried to get up, but was in too much pain to help Claudia. And a moment later, she had new strength to scream out her pain as she felt her stomach expand quickly.

"Aaaaaahh! Ow!" She howled, feeling her new pregnancy progress rapidly as she felt contractions and the need to push. "Gaurgh!"

She could feel a head emerging from her womb, but it didn't come out like the last time. It felt like her opening wasn't wide enough, anymore.

"Aaaaurgh! Aaaurgh!" Her screaming got louder as the head was forced out of her…followed by the body…and another one…and another, leaving her with no time to rest.

"Graurgh!" Patrick's son grunted as he finished with Claudia, forcing her legs to spread out in agony as he pulled out of her, spilling blood and seed onto her thighs.

"Aah," Claudia panted, and knew that she was likely about to go through what Lindsey had just done. "Ah, God!"

Already, she was beginning to feel movement inside her womb, and it was too much, too fast.

"Aaaaurgh! Aaaurgh!"

The boy had returned to his human form, just in time to watch, Claudia push out three new hybrids, one after another…and Lindsey repeat the process as her stomach inflated again.

Fin

A/N: And now we have some closure.


End file.
